Seeing Things
by radpineapple
Summary: After Barry figures out who Savitar is, he gets encouragement from an unexpected source.


Seeing Things

 **A/N: I need to be working on a ton of different stories right now, but I wrote this on a random whim. I hope you enjoy. This takes place after 3x20.**

"So, I'll see you tomorrow. Is that alright?"

"Iris," Barry answered with a smile. "Of course it's alright. You and Joe need your father-daughter night." _Especially now._

Iris gave him a smile in return, "Okay, Barry. See you later." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and rushed out the door.

As soon as she left, Barry's smile left his face. He sat down on the couch miserably. He hadn't told anyone who Savitar was. He _couldn't_ tell anyone who Savitar was. If they found out it was _he_ who was doing all these terrible things… Barry suddenly stood up and sped over to the mini bar and took out a bottle of his special speedster alcohol that Cisco had made for him. There wasn't much, and it was extremely difficult to make, so Barry rarely drank it. However, he needed it tonight.

Half a bottle later, Barry drunkenly sat on the couch, attempting to watch TV. He had forgotten how strong that stuff was. Barry took another sip from the bottle. The TV blared loudly. He squinted, trying to make out what it was showing, but it was no use. He looked around for the remote and spotted it at the other end of the couch. Barry tried to stand and fell over back onto the couch. He swore and tried again. He staggered, but he was eventually able to stand. Loud, shrill laughter sounded from the TV. They were laughing at him! They were laughing at the mighty Flash, who couldn't even stand when he got drunk.

"Shut up!" Barry shouted, tossing a pillow at the TV. He staggered and nearly fell back on the couch, but he would not be defeated.

Barry lurched towards the end of the couch and reached for the remote. He clumsily knocked it off the couch, and it tumbled to the floor. Barry swore. He reached down to pick up the remote, only to realize a moment too late that he was falling. Barry yelped in fear as the ground neared, but suddenly felt himself being pulled back towards the couch.

Barry blinked at the sudden change. The TV turned off and Barry looked over to see Captain Cold sitting next to him on the couch holding the remote. He coolly placed it down on the coffee table.

"I gotta say, Flash," Snart drawled. "You've been better."

Barry gaped. He didn't realize he was _that_ drunk.

Snart smirked, "You seem surprised to see me."

"You're dead," Barry blurted.

Snart sighed as if Barry missed something obvious and boredly looked at his nails, "You'd think after everything you've seen you wouldn't be surprised."

"Nonononono," Barry said, holding up a hand. He furrowed his brow, "That's impossible. I'm really drunk. I'm just seeing things."

"You don't say."

"Well, I don't want you. Go away," Barry said, turning away.

"Look, Scarlet, you need to get yourself together."

"I said go away."

Snart grabbed Barry's shoulder and turned him back around.

"What do you want?" Barry asked angrily.

"Don't do this, Barry."

"Do what?"

Snart gestured to the bottle Barry had clutched in his hand, "Give up."

Barry forgot it was there and moved it up to his lips.

Snart snatched if from him.

"Hey! That's mine."

"Not anymore."

Barry glared.

"Don't give up, Barry."

"If I wasn't so drunk I'd think you were concerned."

"So what if I am?"

Barry looked confused.

Snart sighed, "You can still defeat Savitar, Barry. Just don't do this to yourself."

"If you even knew who Savitar was, you'd know I deserve this," Barry said, angrily glaring at the floor.

"I know he's your future."

Barry looked up, "How?"

"I have my ways," Snart replied mysteriously.

Barry paused, "Well, then you know it's impossible for me to win. He knows everything I know and will do! I don't have a chance! Caitlin doesn't have a chance! Iris doesn't have a chance! The whole team is doomed!" Barry put his face in his hands.

"Time is changeable."

"I know that!" Barry said, looking up with tears streaming down his face. "That's what put us in this mess!"

"Sometimes changing time does good. What do you think the Legends are doing?"

Barry paused to think. It was hard when everything seemed to take him three seconds to process, "Are you saying I have a chance?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Barry's face lit up, "There's a way! What is it?"

"I don't have _all_ the answers, Scarlet."

"Oh."

"But now you have hope. Now you know you can do it."

Barry smiled drunkenly, "You're right. Hope."

Snart handed Barry back the bottle.

Barry took it and considered taking a drink. Instead, he set it down on the coffee table. He looked back up, and Snart was gone.

O

Iris opened the door to her and Barry's apartment the next morning. Barry was passed out on the couch and a bottle of his speedster alcohol was placed on the coffee table. Half of it was gone. Iris rushed over.

"Barry!"

Barry opened his eyes and immediately winced, "Why is it so bright?"

"Barry, what is going on?"

"What?" Barry asked, confusedly, trying to sit up and shield his eyes from the cursed brightness.

"You have a hangover, don't you?"

Barry sat up fully and ran his hands through his hair. He strained to remember what happened last night.

"I'm putting this away," Iris firmly said, while grabbing the bottle from the coffee table.

Barry remembered drunkenly dreaming up Captain Cold and inwardly groaned. Of all the people. Then he remembered what Snart had told him.

"I think I know how to defeat Savitar," Barry said. He then added, "Well, an idea anyway."

Iris walked worriedly over to Barry, "Are you sure you're okay, Barry?"

"Besides the pounding headache, I'm actually ok," Barry said. "Iris, I have hope."

Iris smiled, "I'm glad, Barry." She gave him a quick kiss then added, "But next time you're drunk, try to keep the windows closed."

"The windows?" Barry said, looking over to see that the windows were indeed fully opened. "But I don't remember opening them…"

"That's what happens when you're drunk, Barry."

"Yeah, but I couldn't even stand. How could I have…"

Iris began to close the windows, "Could have done what, Barry?"

"Nothing," he said thoughtfully.

Maybe time _was_ changing.


End file.
